McSwarek Moments
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Season One moments when they should have gotten together and here they do. It's not ridiculously smutty but definitely M Rated! Every episode is covered in one way or another. But the important ones are the longest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fresh Paint**_

She'd take all of his screaming and ranting if she could get the info she needed. The fact that he was stripping in front of her hadn't escaped her. _GOD HE WAS MAGNIFICENT!___

He knew she was watching him and had to admit it turned him on. He held out his hands as he stood there in his boxer briefs. "Do you mind? Or do you want more of a show?"

She smirked. "You're not _that_ impressive."

Sam felt a challenge. "Really?" He walked up to her and he's so close she can smell him, a manly musky smell. He looks her up and down, reaches out and lightly touches her pulse point on her neck. "Your heart rate has increased."

She never flinched "I'm eager to solve this case."

He chuckles as he moves even closer. She can feel his breath on her neck. She wants to reach out and run her nails across his perfectly sculpted bare chest and has to fight hard not to. She's never had an attraction this strong after one meeting, must be the adrenaline. He scoffs as he whispers in her. "Keep telling yourself that Bambi." He pulls back and looks at her, contemplating kissing her but then they were interrupted.

They stood staring at each other as they heard Jerry calling. "Sammy brother? You in here?"

He broke eye contact and yelled back. "Yeah. Back here!" He looked back at her and shrugged.

Andy scoffed and walked away. She passed Jerry as she was walking out. She nodded. "Sir."

Jerry was slightly amused to find _her _in here. "McNally, what are you doing in here?"

She stopped long enough to say. "Just getting some info from the undercover officer sir."

Jerry nodded. "Ok then." She walked far enough so that he thought she had left and she doubled back to listen to them. "Sammy!"

Sam's gruff voice said. "What do you want Barber?"

Jerry felt bad. "Take it easy brother. I'm sorry ok? I know this was a big deal for you. We'll get Hill another way. And what was the rookie doing in here?"

Sam chuckled. "Trying to redeem herself for the screw up of a detective."

Jerry laughed. "She looked a little flustered." Andy cursed to herself. "Now I can see why. Be careful Sammy."

Sam laughed. "She's not even my type brother."

Jerry remembered his last type. "Oh. Yeah. That's right. You like blondes." Andy shook her head. _Of course he would._

Sam let out a hearty laugh. "Well, they _do _have more fun." Sam gestured toward the shower and Jerry nodded.

He waved as he walked away. "Shaw and I will be waiting at the Penny. First round's on us."

Andy knew she shouldn't be bothered by what she just heard but for some reason she couldn't let it go. She found Shaw and shared the info that Sam had given her. Even though Ollie thought his friend was sending her on a wild goose chase he let her run with it. In the end Andy got her guy, a gun pointed at her, and some stitches to go with it.

She met up with the other rookies at Penny, each talking about their first day. Everyone knew how Andy's went and she was _not_ interested in rehashing it. She went to get a drink at the bar and there _he_ was sipping on a scotch. She sighed as she stood there waiting her turn.

He could feel her _and _smell her when she walked up. He smirked as he watched her look at him sideways. He raised his glass. "Can I get you a drink Bambi?"

She turned and scowled. _"No thank you."_

He chuckled. She _almost _looked scary. _Almost._ "What? I'm not good enough to drink with?"

She crossed her arms and stared, trying to decide if she should tell on herself. "Sorry _sir_ I don't feel like dying my hair tonight." She took her beer and walked away.

Sam chuckled. _She was listening. This is going to be fun. _Truth was he didn't really have a type. Just so happened that the last woman he dated before going under was a blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mercury Retrograde**_

Her morning had started off bad when she found out she was partnered with Swarek. She knew the odds were against her having a good day. Then he sent her in to "arrest" a woman and it turned out she was trying to help Sam nail Anton Hill. Sam hid the woman with a friend so they could find her evidence against Hill. She disappeared on Rueben and got picked up by Anton's guys. Sam dropped Andy off at the station because he was going to use some more of his unorthodox methods. At the end of the day she came to a realization. Swarek wasn't all attitude and cockiness. He was a good guy and a great cop. The smile they shared in Emily's place, there was something there. She sits at the rookie table watching him have a drink with Detective Barber.

Sam could hear her laughing with the other rookies. He couldn't believe she risked her life to help him after the way he'd treated her. The smile that she gave him at Emily's blew his mind plus she was willing to back him when it came to giving Emily the money to leave town. He kept stealing glances as he talked to Jerry.

She watches him from the rookie table. He claps Jerry on the back and starts out the door. She hesitates for a second before jumping up and running after him. "Sir!"

Sam had made it out to his car and took his keys out before he heard her sweet voice. "Huh?" They talk about Emily and how she didn't really go to Kelowna. "You had my back in the club and with the money so it's not like I don't trust you. It's just the fewer people that know..."

Andy shrugged. "Yeah. No. It's ok. I totally get it." She stared at him for a few minutes. "Were you scared in there?"

Sam scoffed and ran his tongue across the inside of his cheek. "Yeah. You?"

She shook her head. "No." Shrugging. "I mean, you were there." She held out her hand and he took it.

He felt a surge that went straight through him. His voice came out husky as he looked from her pouty lips to her beautiful Bambi eyes. "Let me take you home..._McNally_."

She giggled. "I thought I wasn't your _type_."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he held her close. He was a little nervous about it but it washed away when she returned his kiss. He finally pulled back and whispered. "_I thought I wasn't that impressive?"_

Their moment was interrupted by loud people stumbling out of the bar. Andy was breathing hard and her head was swimming. "Sir."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Sam." She nodded. "How about that ride?" She nodded and he walked her around to the passenger's side to help her in.

_**Fight Night**_

He really hated that he had to put Andy upstairs with Peck in charge. He would've rather had her in the van or sitting beside him as they watched the deal go down. Hours later after _finally _getting an I.D. on the guy that ran from Belljack's car, Sam was heading to Fite Nite with Barber and Epstein. He knew she'd be there because Nash was fighting. He scanned the place for her when they walked in. She was near the ring talking to Callaghan. The detective had been sniffing around her since day one and it made Sam's blood boil. They made eye contact and she bit her lip as he winked at her.

Andy saw Sam watching her and couldn't help but blush. Luke was talking to her and he probably would think it was for him. Since the night they kissed outside the Penny _and _her apartment they had been really careful. Both knowing they couldn't cross the line because Andy was still a rookie but both also having difficulty keeping it together. Sam thought he could wait but he just didn't know how much longer. Also he was getting really tired of Callaghan.

Callaghan asked if she was coming to the Penny later. She just shrugged as she watched her dad get into it with one of his old cop friends and completely embarrass her. She excused herself so she could leave early and take him home. Sam had watched the whole scene unfold and he wanted to help her. He snuck away from Jerry to find her in the lot with her dad.

He cleared his throat and she turned around. "Hey."

She was angry. "What do you want?"

He held up his hands. "Just want to see if I can help."

She shook her head. "I don't need any help. I've been doing this alone since I was 12. Alone is easier."

He could see the tears running down her cheeks as he approached her. He touched her shoulder. "McNally, I just want to help."

She pulled away and held back a sob. "_Go away Swarek. I don't need your help."_ She practically shoved her dad into the taxi when it pulled up. Not only was she embarrassed by her dad she was embarrassed that she had cried in front of Sam. She needed a drink and so after she dropped her dad off at home she went to the Penny. If they weren't there already, all of her friends would be soon. She sat in Sam's spot and waited.

He went by her place to see if she was ok but it was dark. He figured maybe she was still with her dad so he went to the Penny. They were keeping it open late for Fite Nite. What he hadn't expected to find was her. She was in his usual seat downing a shot of tequila. He sat down beside her and held up his hand. She felt her whole body tingle at his presence or maybe it was the 3 shots of tequila and the two beers she'd already had.

He glanced sideways at her. "Need a drink?"

She turned on her seat and looked at him. "I _need_ you to take me home."

He could tell she was drunk. "Sure McNally. I'll give you a ride."

She gripped his thigh and he jumped a little. "I bet you could."

He laughed. "Ok. Umm." He slid his hand over hers and pulled it away. "I really think I should get you home." He caught Liam's attention and waved off his drink. He took her by the arm and helped her out the door. "Come on."

The drive to her place was quiet and when they got there he walked her up to her door. "I'm fine _sir_. I can take it from here."

He shook his head and helped her slide the key in the lock. "You just can't stand to have help, can you?"

She shook his hand off and walked inside. He followed without an invitation. "Sure! Come on in!" Andy's nerves were humming. She wanted him so bad she could taste it but she knew they couldn't.

Sam knew they were playing with fire. He took her by the arm. "McNally." She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip a little. "Andy, why are you acting like this?" He pulled her back to him.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her hair. "Leave."

He pinned her against the wall, trapping her in his arms. "No." She tried to push him away. "_Why are you_ _fighting me_?" He whispered in her ear.

Andy was trying so hard to keep her composure. "Because I don't need _you_ or _anyone else."_

Sam sighed as he brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her lightly. "Everyone needs somebody."

She scoffed. "This coming from _you_? You don't seem to need anyone."

He kissed her neck again. "That's not true. I may not have a lot of people in my life but the ones that are there are important."

She tried to turn but he held her still. "Yeah. Like who?"

He ran his hand up and down her side as he talked. "My sister, Shaw, Barber, and my rookie."

She finally looked up at him. Her eyes were hard and full of hurt. "You _want_ me, you don't _need_ me. There's a difference."

He smiled. "I disagree. They can be very much the same thing." He grazed his lips across hers and then her jawline. "What about you? You trying to say you don't _want_ me?" She shook her head and tried to push him away. He held her to him, kissing her pulse point. "_Really? Because your heart rate is telling_ _on you_ _again_." He whispered.

She _really _did want him but he could _never _know how much. He could never know how much she needed him to ravish her. She ran her hands across his chest and back to the middle. "You're right. I do want you." He leaned in to kiss her and she pushed him back. "I _want _you to _leave._"

He knew she was going to make this difficult. He moved like he was going to grant her wish then he stepped back up and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck; kissing her deeply, brushing his tongue across her bottom lip. Just when he could feel her give in he pulled away and walked out of her door. Andy stood there in shock as she heard his car start and pull away. She kicked her door closed and cursed him all the way back to her room.

Sam knew this thing with her was dangerous and tricky. Tonight was a little unexpected and if she hadn't had a crappy night with her dad he would've pushed his luck. He smiled as he could still taste and smell her.

_**Signals Crossed**_

He was briefing the rookies on the hooker sting they were about to run. The _last thing_ on this planet he was prepared for was _her _being involved. "_Do not let anyone touch you."_

Gail, Traci, and Andy were supposed to be working the streets but the D's needed help with a case so Sam went in search of one of them. He walked up to them as they were choosing what to wear. "The D's need a rookie to help with a case McNally." He was giving her a way out.

She looked shocked. Sam didn't like her working with Luke but she guessed he liked the hooker idea even less. "They want me?"

He shrugged. "Or Nash. Whichever one of you wants to help."

Andy looked at Traci. "You go ahead." Traci nodded and threw her leopard print top at Andy.

Sam stood watching her put her stiletto boots on. "You ok with this?" Andy nodded without looking up at him. "You sure?"

She sighed as she stood up. "It's my job Sam. I can do it." She held up the shirts. "Do you mind?"

He nodded. "Green one is a good choice." She smirked as he turned to walk out. Andy knew it would drive Sam crazier if she wore Traci's top. Then she had an idea. They were pretty close to the same size so she grabbed Traci's skirt too. It was much shorter than the one Andy brought to wear; matched with the leopard top, Sam would go ballistic.

As soon as he saw the top Traci threw at her he was nervous. He hoped to _hell_ that she went with the one that covered the most skin. He waited with Ollie in the hall so they could leave as soon as Peck and McNally came out.

Gail walked by Andy and shook her head. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before walking out. Sam took in Peck's look and nodded with approval. She could pull the junkie look off pretty well with her outfit. He heard the door open again and saw the look on Oliver's face. It was a mix of shock and amusement. He turned to see her in the hooker boots, a very short leather skirt that left very little to the imagination, and the damn leopard print top.

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Alright, let's go." Andy smirked at Sam as he stood there staring. Oliver yelled. "Sammy! You comin or not?" Sam mumbled something Oliver couldn't hear and quickly caught up. He stared at her the entire trip to the area they'd be working in. The operation went very well and she was convincing enough.

Oliver had no idea what was really going on between the two of them but he could sense Sam's tension at Andy trying to "sell" herself. By the time they got back to the barn and processed the john's it was really late. Sam had barged past her into the locker room to change. Shaw and Peck had left a couple of hours ago and the station was quiet from everyone else being out on the street.

Sam sat on the bench in front of his locker clenching and unclenching his fists. All he could see was her in that outfit and the john's trying to touch her. He jumped up and practically ran into the women's locker room. He rounded the corner and there she was, sitting on the bench staring off into space still wearing the outfit. As soon as he saw her he became hard again.

She sat there thinking about the day. Things with her and Sam were _very_ complicated. She wore the outfit to drive him crazy and it worked. He couldn't keep his eyes off her all night. She was lost in thought when she heard the locker room door open. She didn't think much about it until she heard his voice. It was low and husky. _"McNally."_

She snapped her head around. "What _the hell_ Swarek?"

He cleared the distance and pulled her up off the bench in to his arms. He pulled her back towards the showers. She tried to pull loose from him but he held her to him. When they were far enough from the door he pinned her to the wall. "What were you thinking wearing that?"

She knew exactly what he meant. "I was supposed to dress as a _hooker_. What the _hell else_ was I going to wear?"

Sam caressed her cheek. "Do you have _any_ _idea _what you do to me?" She melted at his touch. She shook her head as he grazed his lips across hers. He ran her hand down his chest, across his stomach, and across his throbbing erection. She gasped as he whispered. "_That _is what you do to me." He kissed her gently, brushing his tongue across her top lip.

Andy's attraction to Sam was already off the charts and when he did things like this she lost control. She lightly nipped his bottom lip as she granted his tongue access. They kissed slowly and passionately for it seemed like an eternity. He pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. She continued to slowly rub him, gripping ever so slightly. She gasped out. "_Sam!" _

He nipped and licked at her neck while he ran his hand up her very short skirt. He groaned at how wet she was. "_McNally!"_ She bucked against him as he pulled her thongs to the side, parted her, and slid two fingers inside her.

She squealed a little as he entered her. Her head fell back against the wall as he slowly slid in and out of her, lightly brushing his calloused thumb across her nerve bundle. She wrapped both hands around his neck and held him to her, kissing him like her life depended on it. He drug her to the edge several times as she begged him not to stop. He finally gave her what she wanted as he concentrated on her nerve bundle.

Andy was falling over the edge, clenching around him. Sam held her, whispered encouraging words in her ear as he kissed and nibbled on her neck and ears. _"That's it. Just let go Andy. Let go. I've got you." _She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while her body shuddered.

He kissed her back down from her high. She watched him, watching her. He caressed her cheek. "One day, you're going to let me in." He brushed his nose across hers, kissed her, and then walked out leaving her leaning against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I kind of skipped over Broad Daylight because with the exception of Sam's talk at the end there really wasn't much interaction between them.**_

_**Bullet Proof**_

They had managed to move on from the B&E where she nearly got killed and almost abandoned Traci. Her personal life and her past clouded her judgment that day and she almost got her friend in trouble. Sam was right as always. _You can't do this job alone. You always, always have your partners back._ She couldn't be mad at his admonishment because he was right.

She's spent the last few weeks trying to be tough around him. They were still flirting heavily and one day it got a little carried away in an interview room. She was driving him crazy but in a good way.

Luke was still trying his best to get Andy to go out with him and she was polite about turning him down. It would drive Sam insane to watch Callaghan fall all over her and that was how they got carried away in the interview room, with Sam deciding to stake some kind of claim to her. He watched Luke put on his best show with her, flashing his pearly whites. It infuriated him even though he knew Andy didn't want the detective.

He sees her walk away from Callaghan and he quickly and quietly catches up to her. He grabs her gently by the arm and pulls her into an interrogation room, pinning her against the door when it closes. "What do you think you're doing?"

She tries to look angry but he knows the look of heated desire too well. "What the hell are you _talking_ about?"

He moves in closer, pressing himself against her. "You know damn well. Letting him _flirt_ with you, _touch_ you. Are you _trying _to drive me insane? You're _mine_!"

She pushes on him. "I'm _no one's_!"

He crashes his lips into hers, causing her to whimper and her body responds to his closeness. He ravishes her mouth with his. He finally pulls back. "You _are_ mine. I can wait and you know no one else can do to you what I do, _especially not him_." He whispers against here ear.

She's breathless and it's true, no man can do to her what Sam does. She wants to have a snappy comeback but he has her head clouded with lust. He kisses her one last time and walks out.

That moment was 3 weeks ago and she's kept a relative distance from him. Sam sits in parade as he listens to assignments and finds she's with the damn detective today. What's worse is that he's hung over like hell and isn't in the mood for any of this shit today. He sees Callaghan smile when Best announces Andy's with the D's.

She was very uncomfortable with the news, knowing Sam was hung over and wouldn't take this very well sober much less like this. But it also made her feel a little more defiant. She'd been avoiding his hands as much as possible the last few days. As soon as they were dismissed he walked towards the locker rooms.

She caught up to him. "Are you ok?"

He looked over at her. "Do I _look _ok?"

She scowled and shoved him into an interrogation room, locking it behind her. "Just because you're hung over doesn't mean you have to act like an _ass_." She tried to step away but the grabbed her arm.

He pulled her to him. "Don't forget what I said." She tried to push away but he held her tighter. "Why do you keep fighting me?" He leaned in and kissed her neck.

She melted under his lips. "_Sam_, _you have to stop._" He nibbled on her neck and shook his head. "_Sam! Please!"_

He slid his leg between hers and ran his hand down to her lower back pulling her closer. He whispered huskily. "_Tell me you don't want me." _He slid his free hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair. "_Tell me."_

She gasped at the assault he was doing on her neck. "_S...s...sam." _She was panting. He moved his assault around to the front of her neck and around to the other side. She pressed herself against his leg. "_I need you now."_

Sam backed away smiling. He kissed her hard again. "He better keep his hands to himself today." And he walked out.

She cursed him again. No one could drive her as crazy as Sam. She knew it was her own damn fault but the game was just too fun. Her day turned out to be pretty bad and very humbling. She was shot at while she was trying to get a witness to a carjacking to give up the evidence he had stuck in his head. Sam's truck got a little banged up but he didn't seem to care as long as she was ok. He waited for her after shift.

Ollie tried to pass some words of wisdom about rookies and T.O.'s but Sam waved him off. "Just waiting on my keys brother. You should go home." Ollie nodded and headed off to the Penny as Andy walked up.

She held out his keys. "Thanks."

He watched her for a few seconds. "You ok?"

She gave him a week smile. "It's just this job sometimes. I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

He nodded. "You want to get a drink? Need a ride?"

She shook her head, and then thought for a minute. "What do you know about plumbing?"

He chuckled and nodded to his truck. "Get in. I can't wait to see where this is going."

Once Andy told him what she was up to he smiled. He knew the way there and they drove in silence. He spent a good two hours working on Marie's plumbing before he got it fixed. They climbed back in his truck. "You hungry?" She nodded. "Take out?" She nodded again. "You want to pick a place to eat?" She shook her head and he chuckled. "Ok."

He called their favorite Chinese place and placed their order. Twenty minutes later they had their food and were pulling up in front of her house. She let them in and went to the kitchen for plates and beer. Sam sat on the sofa waiting for her. He wasn't sure where this night was going but he couldn't wait to find out. She came back in and sat beside him.

They spooned food on to their plates and ate in silence for a few minutes. Andy passed Sam the remote and he found a hockey game to fill the silence. He finished his plate and sat it on the coffee table. A few minutes later Andy did the same. She finally spoke. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "You had to eat."

She reached over and took his hand in hers. "For everything today. You didn't have to do any of it and I appreciate it."

He nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

She watched him for a few minutes as he watched the game. He knew she was watching him but he wouldn't let _her _know it. He was waiting for her to either make her move or kick him out. She made her move a few minutes later. She slid over onto this lap, straddling him. He looked up into her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle but hungry. He held her close as she grinded her hips into him causing an amazing feeling and Sam let her take control.

Andy needed Sam. She ran her hands under his shirt and scraped her nails across his bare skin. His head fell back and a moan escaped his lips as she kissed his neck. He had been waiting for a moment like this for months. He knew it probably wouldn't last long because of her attitude but he'd take what he could get. He kept trying to touch her but she would push his hands away.

She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, then assaulted his chest with her soft warm lips. He grabbed her by the hips and thrust himself against her. She cupped his face in her hands and brushed her tongue across his lips. Sam gave her entrance and she moaned, grinding her hips harder. The need for air became great and she pulled back. He kissed and licked her neck, trying to remove her shirt but she pushed his hands away again. "_Andy."_ He groaned.

She kissed him hard as she slid out of his lap, kissing her way down his chest. He tried to stop her but she kept moving. She wedged herself between his legs and started on his belt buckle. He watched her make quick work of his belt and then getting his pants open. As much as this turned him on he had to make sure she was ok. He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "Andy, you don't have to..."

She reached into his boxers and slowly slid him out. His hips bucked at her touch and he groaned. _"Jesus!  
_

She watched him as she slowly wrapped her lips around him. "_Andy! Don't..." _She slowly moved her head up and down, gently taking him all the way into her. "_God! You feel so fucking good." _He tangled his fingers up in her hair as she moved. She did ridiculous things to him with her tongue. She felt so good he could barely hold on and moments later Sam released into her. His head fell back against the sofa as he breathed hard. Andy chugged some of her beer before standing up. She picked up his shirt and dropped it in his lap. "Lock the door on your way out." And she walked back to her room, closing her door.

Sam sat there for a few minutes trying to get his shit together. She would be the death of him. _My God! She's perfect._ He finally got his bearings, pulled his shirt back on and let himself out. He fell asleep that night thinking about what she had done to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hot and Bothered**_

The whole week had been rough; record high temps and people were acting crazy. The day before Sam had to use a Taser on a homeless guy that was trying to kill her.

Oliver and Dov were handcuffing him as Ollie said. "Good job Sammy."

Sam was reeling in the wires. "That's the third one this week, must be the heat."

Oliver chuckled. "I told ya brother; it's not the heat, it's the insanity."

Sam smirked as Ollie and Dov carried the guy away. He sized her up as she brushed herself off. "You ok?"

She was irritated with herself. "Yeah." She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Why didn't you draw your weapon?" He stepped closer.

She took a deep breath and looked down. "I don't know. I just thought..."

He shook his head. "Don't. Listen to your gut. That little voice telling you what to do? Follow it. Ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Ok." He slid his hand across her back as they walked out of the alley. He took every chance he could to touch her. Her breath caught when his hand made contact with her. No matter how he touched her, it always sent this searing heat through her.

The next day of work wasn't any better. Little did she know it would be one of the worst days of her career. It was day seven of a seven day stretch and just as hot as the other days. They were pulling double duty helping out EMS. Oliver and Noelle ended Parade with "Serve, Protect, and I don't know. Go the hell home."

Andy chatted with Dov and Traci while she made coffees for her and Sam. She was in the lot on her way to the cruiser when Luke stopped her. "Hey!"

Andy tried to give him a genuine smile. It wasn't that she didn't like him; she just knew Sam was watching. "Hey! How's the case going?"

He chuckled. "Not bad. I really think we're getting close." She nodded. "So, umm... I was wondering if you'd like to..."

And his question was interrupted by Sam honking the horn and calling her over the loudspeaker. "Let's go McNally."

She shrugged. "Sorry. Gotta go." And she practically ran to the car. She got settled and they pulled out. "Thanks."

He simply nodded, trying to control his anger. Callaghan had stepped up his game and was constantly trying to ask Andy out. He knew she wouldn't go but it was still pissing him off that the blonde detective wouldn't get the damn hint. They'd barely started patrol when an ice cream truck came careening towards them. They called in the chase and followed the truck until it crashed into a thick row of shrubs a block away. Andy kept her gun on the owner of the truck while Sam looked inside and found a little girl. He used his baton and broke the glass. As he reached in to open the door he cut his hand on some glass that didn't get cleaned away.

He got the girl out, just as the ambulance arrived as well as CSU and other units to assist in crowd control. Andy took Sam's hand in hers. "I don't mean to sound like your mother but I think it needs stitches."

Sam's breath catches; it's moments like this when her guard is down that he loves her the most. He stutters out. "I'm ok. It's fine. It's fine." He shrugs it off. They finally get everyone back to the barn and into interview rooms. The little girl won't give them any information.

Andy and Sam are walking down the hall when a blonde woman in scrubs stops them. "Hey Sam!"

He freezes. "M...Monica. W...What are you doing here?"

She looks between Sam and Andy. "I got called in. Seems like you guys have five law abiding citizens complaining of chest pains." Sam can only nod. He hadn't seen her since he got back from UC and wished the first time wasn't _here _and _now_. She looks to Andy, holding out her hand. "Hi! I'm Monica."

They shake hands as Andy says. "I'm Andy."

Sam stutters out. "My new rookie. Andy McNally."

This hurts Andy more than she lets show. She just nods and says. "Yeah. Right."

Monica sees his hand is wrapped up. Looking at it she says. "It needs stitches."

Andy scoffs. "That's what I said."

Sam pulls his hand away. "I'm fine."

Monica starts backing away. "Give me ten minutes."

Sam remembers Andy suggesting they go to Garrison Park. "Actually we were just about to go interview some witnesses."

She stops him with. "I wasn't asking." And walks away.

Sam has never really been at a loss for words except with Andy and this situation has him stuttering. "Umm. Y...Yeah. Ok."

Andy can't take it anymore. "Yeah. About those witnesses." Her voice betrays her a little. "I'm good to go on my own."

She starts to walk away and Sam quickly gets Oliver to agree to with her as long as Andy does his paperwork for the next five shifts. He silently curses Monica. He was finally getting her to let him in and he saw her quickly shut down again. He'd text her but she wouldn't answer. He had finished dealing with Monica when she finally called. "Andy, you gotta let me explain."

She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "We may have another missing girl." Andy gave him the info that she had gotten from the lady. As much as he wanted to talk to her about "them" he knew he had to focus on the case right now.

"I'll talk to Dhara and call you back." He managed to catch the Singhs before they left, using the Child Services forms as an excuse. He finally got Dhara to talk to him about what happened.

Andy had gone through Garrison Park asking _everyone_ if they knew or had seen Aisha, the new missing girl. Oliver had spent the time helping direct traffic since there was a city wide blackout. They met back up at the cruiser and Andy was frustrated because no one had seen her.

Oliver was in the process of telling her not to worry about it when he saw the roped off area of new asphalt in front of the Rec Center. "Come on McNally." They walked through the ground floor with their flashlights shining, finding nothing. "Let's split up. You check upstairs and I'll take down. Be back in five minutes."

They separated and Andy started her search. Sam finally called her back as she was making her way back down. "Dhara says the guy took her near the rec center."

Andy's nerves were already humming. "We're actually there right now."

Oliver was searching when he was startled by the maintenance guy. He heard banging. "That sounds like it's coming from in there." He got the guy to open the doors to the gym. He heard the banging again and asked him to open the next set. As Oliver was about to go through them the guy knocked him out with a flashlight, took his gun and shot him.

Andy was still on the phone with Sam when they heard the gunshots. Sam jumped up and headed for the door. "What was that?"

Andy looked through the viewing window over the gym. "Gun shots." She sees Oliver sprawled on the floor. Her heart thuds as she grabs her radio. "Officer Shaw! Oliver?" She accidentally hangs up with Sam as she rushes down to help him. She doesn't see any blood and is extremely grateful for that.

Sam can barely breathe as he drives Lights and Sirens to the scene. He prays that two of the people he cares about most in the world are still alive when he gets there. He curses himself for staying behind. It seems like an eternity when he finally pulls up out front.

Andy checks Oliver out. He was hit in the vest. "1033 Officer down! I need back up!"

It's been _many_ years since Oliver had hurt that bad. "McNally! Go! He took my gun!"

She's scared to leave him. "Sir, I should wait for backup."

He shook his head as he grabbed her arm. "_He has my gun. He's shot a cop. He's done. He's going to_ _kill the girl. Go!"_ He grabs her arm. "_McNally, be careful." _

Nodding, Andy takes a deep breath and heads through the door. It's much darker down there so she pulls her flashlight back out. All she can hear is her heart pounding in her ears. _Sam! Where are you? I really need you._ She keeps her back to the wall as she slowly and quietly makes her way further into the basement. She finds the girl in a cage and whispers for her to be quiet. She moves further in and sees the guy frantically packing things in a bag. She takes a deep breath as she trains her gun on him and he turns. "_Police! Don't move!" _He slowly starts walking towards her. "_I said don't move!"_ And before any other words come out of her mouth he draws and pulls the trigger. It hits her in the chest as she screams and unloads her gun into him.

Sam quickly makes sure Ollie is ok before he runs after her. His heart stops as he hears the gunshots. It felt like the longest run of his life as he approaches and sees _her_ on the ground and maintenance guy, dead close by. He kneels beside her. "McNally?" He doesn't see any blood as he checks her out but he's still terrified.

She has trouble catching her breath. She hears the one voice that she's been waiting for and whispers. "_The girl Sam. The girl."_

He lets out the breath that he'd been holding since he stepped out of the car. He caresses her cheek and then goes to the girl. He unties her and comforts her as they walk back to Andy, who is still lying on the floor. Then all hell breaks loose. More uniformed officer's show up to help, along with medics and Jerry. Sam rides to the hospital with Andy and Oliver to make sure they're ok.

Ollie watches the young rookie. "You saved that girl's life Andy." She's still in shock and only nods. Sam doesn't give a damn about rules or anything. He's holding her and she's letting him. "You saved my life too. He would've come back and finished the job." He sees the tears roll down her cheeks as his best friend holds her.

Sam sits there thanking whatever being that was looking over them. He whispers comforting words to her the entire ride. All Andy can see is flashes of what happened. The gun shots, Oliver on the floor, the guy shooting her, and her killing him. She feels guilty for being glad that Sam hadn't been there. She knows tonight she won't be able to keep him away because he is the only one that can comfort her.

Oliver has to stay overnight for his cracked rib but they send Andy home. Traci and Jerry brought Sam and Andy changes of clothes. Sam promised to take Andy home so that Traci and Jerry could leave to get Leo. After about two hours they finally discharged her. The ride to her place was deathly quiet. The only movement during the 20 minute ride was when she reached over the console and took his hand, wrapping her fingers up in his.

He watches her from the corner of his eye, she's crying quietly. He stops at the pharmacy to get her pain meds and then stops for Chinese take-out since neither of them has eaten in hours. They finally pull up in front of her building. He gathers up everything then walks around to her side to help her out. She doesn't argue because she knows that she can't make it without him.

She lets them inside and Sam plants her on the sofa before he goes to the kitchen for forks and beer. He comes back in and finds that she's turned the TV on. "What do you want to watch?"

He sits down beside her and dishes out the food. "I don't care. You pick."

She finds a basketball game and they settle in to eat. They finished the food and a couple of beers each by the time the game ended. He cleaned up from dinner and walked back into the living room. She had turned off the TV and was leaning against the back of the couch, looking at the floor. He stopped in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You should go to bed. You'll be even sorer tomorrow. Take one of your pills with a glass of water. It'll help."

She nodded her head. "Thanks for everything."

He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll always have your back."

She looked up into his eyes. They were full of warmth and concern. She took his hand and moved it to her face. He stepped closer and caressed her cheek as her eyes closed. She quietly says. "_Sam."_

He smiles his warm smile. "I should go." He ran his thumb across her cheek. He wants so badly to kiss her, to hold her.

Tears form in her eyes as she reaches for his free hand. "_Please stay with me." _He nods and she leads him to her room. She knows she can't get undressed by herself and he knows it too. He locks eyes with her as he slowly undresses her. He tries to keep his emotions in check but she's just so damn beautiful and he can't help it.

As soon as Sam touches her bare skin she comes unglued. Her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her lips as his fingertips lingered on her sides. He unhooked her bra and slid it off as gently as possible and it took all he had not to caress her perfect breasts. Next he removed her jeans. She points to her dresser. "I have a t-shirt and boxers in there."

He nods and retrieves them. "Are you ok?" She nods as he slides her t-shirt on and then her boxers. He helped her into bed, stripped down to his boxers and turned out the light before crawling in beside her. He settled on his side facing her, sliding his arm under her, and she cuddled up next to him. He never imagined she would feel so good. That it would feel so right.

Andy's heart beat rapidly as she scooted up against him. If it was possible it beat faster when he wrapped his arm around her. There was enough light so that she could see his face. He was watching her. She'd been hit on her left side and she had that right up against him. Andy tilted her head up to him and pulled him to her, lightly kissing him.

Sam gasped a little as their lips met. He hadn't expected anything like this from her. He kissed her softly, afraid that if it went deeper he might not be able to control himself. She ran her hand across his cheek. "_I need you Sam_."

He thought to himself. _Tonight of all night's you finally say yes. _He caressed her cheek as he kissed her again. "Sweetheart, you're hurt. It would _kill me_ if I made it worse." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Believe me, I want you. I want you so damn much it hurts but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused you any more pain."

She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. "Why are you so good to me?" Kissing him again before he can answer. "You're such an amazing guy Sam. You should let more people see this side of you."

He rolled over on top of her, keeping all of his weight off her and he brushed back her hair. "I think you _know_ why I am the way I am with you."

She ran her hands across his bare chest as she nodded. She pulled him in for another kiss. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult. It's hard for me to let people in and you scare me."

He pulled back and looked upset. "Andy, I would _never_ hurt you."

She nods. "I know you wouldn't on purpose." He tried to move off her but she held him in place. "Listen to me Sam." She cupped his face in her hands. "You scare me because of how I feel about you. I...I've never let anyone like you in and...and I've been fighting so hard to keep you away. You're the kindest..." She kisses him lightly. "Sweetest..." Another light kiss. "Most butterfly inducing man I have ever laid eyes on. I've been scared to let you in because I've been afraid of what you would do to me if we didn't work out. And then today I saw you with her and it...it hurt."

_He _kissed _her_ this time as he ran his fingers through her hair. "McNally. Andy, she was never important to me. We dated between UC ops but I never lov... I never felt for her, what I feel for you. I'm sorry you had to meet her at all but especially like that and I'm sorry I didn't handle it better." He kissed her again. "It's you; it's been you since you kicked that damn door in."

She giggled a little and winced at the pain. "You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

He chuckled. "No way. I got tackled by a _girl_." He smiled and kissed her a little deeper this time. "A _woman_ actually and a pretty amazing one at that."

Andy blushed. "You're pretty amazing yourself. You had every chance to make me pay for that but you didn't. You took me under your wing and taught me how to be a cop." She shook her head. "Sam, I'll never be able to thank you for showing me the kind of cop I want to be."

Sam couldn't form any words for her compliment so he just kissed her again. He put _everything_ he felt into it. He wanted to make love to her so bad but he could wait. She was well worth it. "You are amazing all on your own." He moved off of her and gently pulled her closer to him. "You should try to get some sleep."

She cuddled in more and wrapped her arm around him. He fell asleep with his face buried in her hair. The next morning she woke up to his strong arms wrapped around her and he was throbbing against her thigh. She smiled at the thought and slowly wrapped her hand around him through his boxers.

He'd felt the moment she woke up. He was a light sleeper after all of those years of UC work. What caught him off guard was when she wrapped her warm hand around him and started slowly stroking him. He hissed at her touch but then grabbed her wrist.

She smiled until he stopped her. "Sam?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "It felt great but that's not...you don't have to do that."

She smiled. "But I want to make you as happy as you make me."

He kissed her. "I'm _already _happy Andy. Being here with you, knowing you're happy with me, _that _is more than enough." They kissed until the need for air became necessary. He held her for a while as they talked. When they finally got out of bed they showered together and Sam made them breakfast. Andy was off for a week because of the shooting but Sam had to go back and was on nights. He wasn't thrilled with them especially since he'd have to work without Andy.

_**Honor Roll**_

They talked and text every day and even met for dinner a couple of times before he headed in for his shift. The week passed and she was ready to get back to work. He wanted to pick her up for her first shift back but she said she'd just meet him there. Sam came bouncing in with two coffees. Noelle met him as he was walking up to the door. She teased him about the pep in his step and wants to know who the lucky girl is. "Jerry." He responds with a smirk.

She laughs and says. "I'll figure it out." Even though she's pretty sure she already knows who it is.

Andy stepped foot in the station for the first time in a week. She had been early for once so she quickly dressed so she could be ready to see Sam. She made her way out to the bullpen and planted herself on Sam's desk. People were gathering around talking before Parade and Luke made his way to her. He just made light conversation to begin with. Then he starts getting too close and touching her arm.

Luke knew it was now or never. Swarek wasn't around so he would have a free minute. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "You're so pretty Andy." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "I'd really like to take you out some time."

Sam walks in with an actual smile on his face. He feels like he and Andy are finally moving forward. He spots her in the bullpen and Callaghan walks up, standing close. Too close for Sam's liking and then it happens. Luke reaches out and caresses her cheek. She doesn't even pull away, just smiles shyly and ducks her head. Sam's stomach clenches and she makes eye contact as he throws her coffee in the trash. He watches her quickly jump off the desk and head his way. He can't. He just _can't _deal with her right now so he walks to the locker room and lets the door close in her face.

She sees the look of hurt and anger on his face before he shuts down. She swats Luke's hand away and jumps off the desk to go after Sam. He throws a cup of coffee, which was probably meant for her, in the trash as he walks away. She can't believe she was so stupid. She follows him to the locker room but he doesn't even acknowledge she's there and lets the door close in her face.

It's Retraining Day for all uniformed officers and the rooks are doing community service. He changes into his black BDU's and a black t-shirt. He takes a little longer to get ready, trying to contain his anger, and to get his hands to stop shaking. He finally makes his way out and waits in the bullpen next to Noelle. His eyes meet hers as she tries to make her way to him. Her progress is interrupted by Frank's arrival.

He smiles as he walks in. He sees the smiles from his friends that see him. "Coppers of 15!" Everyone else sees his new white shirt and the place erupts. Frank passes on messages from Boyko and Oliver. He ends with. "Serve, Protect, and prepare to have your asses thoroughly kicked." Which caused an uproar of cheering and clapping.

She finally corners him in the hallway. "Sam..."

He holds up his hand. "Don't."

She looks at him with steely determination and wide doe eyes. "Sam, just let me..."

He looked at her with eyes full of anger and hurt, growling out. "_I said don't_. I have to focus and whatever this..." Waving his hand between them. "_was_, isn't exactly important to me."

He steps around her and continues his trek to the gym. He doesn't even look back to see the hurt expression on her face because there's no way it can compare to the one he's wearing right now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Honor Roll Part 2**_

Andy could barely focus on the task at hand. Needless to say when she and Chris found out their community service day had been mixed up, she was relieved. They called it in and were told to patrol instead. They'd been out for maybe an hour when they found a guy stumbling around in an alley. Little did they know what they were getting themselves into. Not too far into it they find out they'd stumbled onto a case of a corrupt cop.

Andy knows (or at least thinks) that no matter what's going on with Sam she can go to him if she has a problem. She searches the station and finds him in the hall on his phone.

He sees her coming and turns his back. "Yeah. We can do that. I'm not busy tomorrow night." Andy's heart stutters little and all she can think is that he's on the phone with Monica. She stands with her arms crossed waiting for him to acknowledge her. Sam realizes she's not going away. "Look, can I call you back?" He smiles. "Yeah. I can't wait to see you too." He hangs up and turns on her. "What do you want rook?"

He could've kicked her in the gut and it would've hurt less. She tries her best to hold back the hurt and the tears. "Look, no matter what is going on with us, I can still come to you if I have a problem right? No matter who or what it is."

Sam shrugs. "What? You and Callaghan having trouble already? Can't decide if you or his cases come first?"

Andy gives him a death glare. "I was referring to a case. You know what? _Screw it and screw you."_

She walks away and he curses as he punches the wall. He groans as he pushes himself off the wall. She's right. He's her training officer and partner. No matter what's going on between them personally, she is supposed to be able to come to him. He makes his way back to the training room hoping she's in there. He sees her standing off to the side, arms crossed and a look he can't quite place on her face. He doesn't have time to figure it out because Frank speaks. "It seems the D's can hold their own." Sam looks to see a detective getting out of the padded suit and he smiles to himself. "Who's next Peck?"

He sees the evil glint in her eyes as she says. "Officer Swarek and Detective Callaghan!"

Andy snaps her head up as if she really didn't just hear that. Luke is laughing and Sam just nods. Jerry had witnessed everything this morning and knew this was _not _going to go well. And it didn't. Even though Callaghan sucker punched Sam and had him down on the ground, trying to choke him out Sam got the upper hand and beat him with the baton repeatedly until Frank and Jerry had to pull him off.

Andy was mortified and all she could do was stand there and stare. Sam threw his hands up once he was standing and walked out.

She found Chris and they went looking for Derrick Bibby. He was at the Penny and none too friendly. He denied everything, threatened them, and shoved Andy which caused Chris to gut punch him. By the time they got back to the barn everything was a complete disaster. Andy was hurt and angry with Sam and now stressed about this situation. They went to Frank with the info they'd gathered. Frank called Sam and Noelle in to listen as well. He was pissed to find out that Andy had tried to go to Sam about it.

After giving their statements shift was over and they went to the Penny. Chris had to deal with an angry Peck family and Andy was avoiding Sam like the plague.

He's sitting by the door and she can't leave without walking by him. She sucks in a deep breath and heads towards the exit.

He's been watching her all night. He already felt like an ass for what he said to her. Now he feels like a bigger ass and he's angry because Bibby laid his hands on her. He could've prevented it if he had listened. He sees her weighing her options on departure and readies himself for the anger she's sure to release.

She knows there's _no way_ he's just going to let her walk by. She sees his hand reach for her and she tries to pull away but is unsuccessful. Sam's not going to let her get away that easily. They'd come too far for him to let her go now.

He sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I mean, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier."

She can't hide it anymore. It's been the most emotional day she's ever had except for the shooting. The one person she needs, she's angry with. "Yeah. Me too."

He lets his hand slide up and down her arm. "Listen, can we go somewhere and talk?"

She wants to but he's not getting off that easy. She pulls her arm loose and says. "Whatever this..." Waving between them just like he did earlier. "_was_, isn't exactly important to me." And she walks out the door. He really wants to go after her but decides to give her time. Time being until the next day because they _were_ going to talk.

_**Girlfriend of the Year, Big Nickel, and To Serve or Protect**_

Things between them were still strained and a case with a missing little girl didn't help. Sam got angry with Andy when she didn't back him with Callaghan. A couple weeks later the rookies have their recertification and she is the only one that passes. Frank sends her to Sudbury with Sam for a prisoner transport. It starts off ok when he tells some horrible jokes at the diner they stop at for lunch. But all of that goes to hell when they have to stop so Sam can go to the bathroom on the side of the road. The guy fakes choking on a hot dog and when she opens the door he knocks her over with it and runs. Sam explodes and screams at her. "_You over think every_ _little thing but when it's important you don't think _at all."

They go searching the woods for Ray Donald Swan. He attacks Andy when she splits from Sam and is choking her out when Sam pulls him off her. He nearly breaks the guys arm but could care less. "You ok McNally?"

All she can do is nod as she removes her tie and unbuttons the top button. They drag Swan back to Toronto and turn him over to Jerry. Sam tries to talk to her but she waves him off and goes to the locker room. He goes to the locker room and changes and when he comes out he leans against the wall to wait on her. Traci comes out a few minutes later, looking rather unimpressed with him. "She's already gone Swarek."

He sighs and runs his hand across his face. "Is she ok?"

Traci glares at him. "Why do you care? It's not like she's _important_ to you."

_Shit!_ Sam should've known she would tell Nash. They are after all best friends. He holds up his hands. "Look Nash, you _know _that's _not true. _Yes, we've been fighting but that doesn't mean I don't care about her."

She shakes her head. "Why would you say that to her Sam?"

He shook his head. "Because _clearly_ I'm an idiot."

Traci nodded. "Yeah, you really are and maybe you should tell _her_ that."

Sam nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Maybe I should. Thanks Nash." He walks out the door to the lot.

Andy peaks her head out, looking to Traci. "Is he gone?"

Traci smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Now can we _please_ go get a drink?"

Andy giggles as she walks out. "You're the best Trac." She hooks her arm through Traci's and they walk outside.

Sam watched the two leave as he sat in his truck. He only hoped that Andy had been listening to his talk with Nash.

Things aren't getting worse with her so he guesses that's a good start. Then things get bad for her. There's evidence that her dad may have been involved in the murder of an ex con that he has a history with. Sam spends the entire day helping her clear her dad and thinks maybe they're going to be ok. He's also hopeful because she's 3 weeks away from getting cut loose.

_**In Blue**_

Andy starts the day happy, excited about being cut loose. Little does she know it's going to be the second hardest shift she's had. She was worried about her dad because he wasn't answering his phone and then she gets partnered with Noelle. They're barely out when they get dispatched to a 911 call on a Sudden Death. Everyone responds and Andy talks Noelle into going to the address on the I.D. It turns out to be a death notification and Andy had to give it. The mother looked like a shell; her eyes were completely void of emotion. Things go from bad to worse when they have to tell the family that the girl was pregnant too. The mom loses it and holds a gun to her own head while Andy tries unsuccessfully to diffuse the situation.

It takes Noelle saying. "_Are you going to force your 21 year old daughter to bury her entire family in one day? To make her scrub your blood off these walls? Force us to take down one of our own? What kind of soldier are you? What kind of mother are you?"_

The mother finally gives up her gun and they handcuff her for her own safety. They finally get back to the barn and Andy stands in the locker room looking at herself in the mirror. Noelle makes her way to the locker room and runs into Sam as he's about to knock on the door. "Leave her Sammy. She had a really bad shift and now she's gotta go to her eval."

Sam's worried now. "What happened Williams?"

Noelle knew Sam wouldn't let it go if she didn't tell him. "The mother pulled her service weapon out and was..." She pointed to her own temple. "I talked her down but Andy blames herself because she made the notification." Sam curses. He needs to see her. "Sammy, see her _later_." And she disappeared into the locker room.

Sam's still standing at the door as she walks out with Noelle. She doesn't even acknowledge he's there, completely lost in her own thoughts. He follows them and takes a seat in the bullpen so he can watch. He can see it's not going well and he wants so badly to bust in and talk to her. She finally walks out and she heads straight for the gym. Sam starts to follow her but Best stops him this time. "Give her a little time brother."

Sam watches her retreating form. "Is she ok?"

Frank watched the other rookie's line up outside his door. He claps him on the shoulder and shakes his head. "No. She...she's not sure if she can keep doing this job." He leaves to finish the eval's.

Once he's finished with everyone the whole shift gathers in the bullpen. Oliver, Noelle, and Sam were standing behind them. Frank is hiding a smile as he walks back and forth in front of them. "You've all been judged and you've been found..." Stopping in front of Traci. "Capable." Moving to Dov. "Resourceful." Then to Chris. "Loyal." Next to Gail. "Dedicated." And finally he stops in front of Andy. "Courageous."

Sam watches as his heart swells with pride. Oliver has become like a second father to McNally and Dov and he too is smiling, proud of his rookies.

Frank continues his walk. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you lose today. And in the great tradition of 15 Division I say to your training officers, coppers cut those ties." The whole place erupts in cheers and clapping. Frank steps up to Andy holding out a pair of scissors. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes sir. I am." Frank hands her the scissors as Sam and Oliver watch with pride as she cuts her own tie. Franks holds out his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new and improved rookies of 15 Division."

Everyone gathered around to shake their hands. Sam saved himself for last and she gave him a genuine smile when he held his hand out. They shook and it seemed like she held on when he tried to pull away. He just smiled and nodded. Everyone met at the Penny an hour later to celebrate. She was standing at the other corner of the bar when he slid off his stool and walked up.

She can _feel _and _see_ him approach. It always amazed her at how she could feel when he was close. He stopped a foot away and cleared his throat. "McNally." She looked up into his warm, soft eyes and his dimpled smile made her jump. "Umm. I know we...things haven't been..." He sighed and looked down for a second. When he looked back up she was smiling. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She smiled even bigger and nodded. "I'd like that."

Sam raised his hand to Liam who nodded. He brought over two beers and two shots of tequila. He raised the shot. "Congratulations McNally!" They clinked glasses. He looked her in the eye. "I'm really proud of you."

Andy blushed. "Thank you Sam." He nodded.

They spent the night celebrating separately but their one drink seemed to be the start of hopefully repairing things between them.

_**Takedown**_

It had been weeks since the rookies had been cut loose, so they no longer had to ride with training officers. Andy and Sam were still usually partnered and that's how they preferred it. The last week had been annoying to say the least. Gail and Dov had been helping Boyd with surveillance. It was really getting to Chris, Andy, and Traci that they weren't involved. Especially Traci since she had requested desk duty because she was trying to work things out with Dex.

Andy and Chris were partnered and headed out on patrol. Both were pouting because they couldn't get Dov, the usually unfiltered friend, to tell them _anything_ about the operation. As they were talking about all of the ways they'd tried to get him to break Chris's phone rang. It was Dov's girlfriend Edie and she needed help. When they pulled up to her house she was standing at her door yelling at some guy. Chris went to talk to Edie and Andy talked to the guy who turned out to be Gabriel Lessing. He had two million dollars, a gun, and a money counter in the back of his car. Andy and Chris were excited about their bust until they got back to the barn. That's when they found out they'd possibly compromised a six month operation.

Needless to say Boyd was pissed but Sam saved the day and suggested he go in undercover as Gabe since no one had seen him before. Sam called Angel and set up the meet. They knew it was too risky for him to go in with a wire and decided to send him in with his "girlfriend" since that was his excuse for being in town early. Andy offered to pose as Edie and was quickly shot down not only by Boyd but Jerry as well. Sam stepped up and said they didn't have time to find anyone else and since they'd been riding together for six months she was perfect.

Boyd didn't agree, never forgetting the last time Sam was under. He told Sam it was up to him and Sam said he wanted her. They set everything in motion; a cover team at the Mermaid and ETF standing by. Jerry included Traci in the op by having her monitor the call in logs from the uniforms that were watching Bergen's properties. She realizes Gail and Chris haven't checked in and she goes to tell Jerry. Dov points out that something is going on. They find out that Sam has left the meet location without Andy, the money, or the drugs. Traci tells Oliver and Jerry about Gail and Chris. Jerry calls ETF and Oliver has everyone suit up to move on the warehouse.

Inside the Mermaid things aren't going as well as they had hoped. Angel hadn't brought the drugs like they agreed on and now Edie/Andy is suggesting she go with Angel to get them. Angel disagrees and says he'd rather have Gabe/Sam go. Sam cups Andy's face and whispers. "Remember, I'm not the only one that has your back." He brushes the tip of his nose across hers. "There's a whole team out there for you." He kisses her deeply. "You're it for me"

Sam's words bring tears to her eyes. She wipes her lipstick off his lips and says. "Me too. Be careful."

Once they're gone Andy finds out that Sam's cover has been blown and he's dead once he gets to the warehouse. She risks her own life by turning her back on Ricky and running out to let the cover team know Sam's fate. Noelle gives the call to move in and as they make their way to the warehouse a call goes out for shots fired with a man down. Andy can barely keep it together hoping that it isn't Sam.

They finally make it to the warehouse and her feet are like lead as she makes her way towards the dock. Boyd pulls back the sheet and she lets out a sigh of relief when she sees it's not Sam. Then she hears that familiar voice. "McNally!" She turns around and he's leaning against one of the SUV's.

They share a moment and Sam knows everything is going to be ok with them. The night was too crazy to have that talk but he knew they would soon. Hours later they were finally able to leave. Sam stood outside the locker room waiting on her. He smiled when she walked out. "Need a ride?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Not really sure I have the energy to walk."

Sam chuckled and took her bag. "Come on McNally."

She followed him out to his truck and took his hand as he offered to help her in. "Sam, can we stop for coffee?" He nodded and pulled into a coffee shop close to her house. They got them to go and continued to her house. He pulled up out front and put his truck in Park. Andy chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about inviting him up. She knew they were both tired but wanted his company. Finally she looked up. "Want to come in?"

He turned his truck off, climbed out, and walked to her side. He opened her door and held his hand out. She accepted it and climbed out. He kept her hand in his, reached in grabbed their bags, and locked up. Andy led them up to her apartment. He had no expectations for the moment and would be perfectly happy just sleeping beside her. She locked her door back and took his hand again leading him to her bedroom. Neither had spoken a word since she asked him to come up. Sam's heart was thundering as she took their bags and set them near her dresser.

She had never wanted Sam so much and he was already buried deep in her heart. She was tired of fighting him and her feelings. Sam wasn't about to rush things. He stood before her, his hand resting on her hips as he watched her. He watched as she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on a chair across the room. _God she's beautiful._ He ran a hand up her back to wrap it around the back of her neck. Andy closed the gap between them and stood on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Sam gasped at the warmth and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue darted out to brush against his bottom lip and he let her in. Her hands ran across his back and around to his chest; feeling every ridge of every muscle. Sam's hands gently ran up and down her back; feeling every inch of her soft warm skin. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, flinging it across the room. Sam pulled her shirt off slowly, admiring every bit of her that it revealed. He ran the tips of his fingers across the top of her breasts eliciting a gasp from her soft beautiful lips. He would take weeks if he had to. There was _no way _he was going to rush this moment. Andy tipped her head down and ran a trail of light kisses across his chest as she ran her nails gentle across his back. He gripped her harder as his head fell back enjoying her warmth.

She reached down to his belt buckle and made quick work of it along with his button and zipper. He was enjoying her taking the lead. She slid his jeans down to the floor and he quickly stepped out of them. She looked up at him as she slid her hand inside his boxers, gently wrapping her hand around his throbbing erection. Sam gasped and leaned into her. _"Shit Andy." _She slowly stroked him and sucked on his neck as he held her tight.

He reluctantly pulled her hand away and slid his down to the waistband of her jeans. He never lost eye contact with her as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He slid both hands inside and slowly pulled them down off of her hips. Andy's skin was on fire with his touch. She stood before him in a purple lace bra and panties. Sam soaked in every inch of her as he ran his fingers across her skin. He looked into her eyes as he slowly removed her bra. Before him were the most beautiful and perfect breasts he'd ever seen. He leaned down and planted light kisses across both of them as he gently caressed them.

Andy gasped and wrapped her fingers up in his hair as he gently sucked, licked, and nibbled on her breasts. She had never been so turned on by the act before. Sam felt like he had died and gone to Heaven. As many times as he had imagined this moment with her, none compared to the real thing. He slid his left hand between her thighs to caress the outside of her folds. Andy pulled him back towards the bed no longer able to stand.

He laid her down gently and moved to her side. He took his time exploring every inch of her body before he finally removed her panties. She helped him out of his boxers and he propped himself on his elbow, hovering over her. She was more than ready to finally have him inside her and bucked her hips against him. He knew he had to confess his feelings before they went any further. As he brushed hair away from her face he whispered. "_I love you Andy."_

She smiled shyly as she pressed herself harder against him. "_I love you too Sam."_

Without warning he slid inside her slowly. Both gasping at the feeling and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him even closer. She tried to move her hips but Sam held her still, trying to hold onto his control. "_Fuck Andy! You feel so good." _He whispered into her ear. When he thought he finally had control he slowly moved in and out of her.

She was in Heaven. No one had ever made her feel like Sam did. She dug her heels into his butt, holding him in place. They kissed passionately as he slowly made love to her. Andy couldn't take it anymore. She needed more from him. "_Don't hold back Sam. Be gentle later."_

That was all he needed and he quickly picked up the pace hitting her in just the right spot. She clenched around him as he drove himself deeper and harder into her. Screaming his name she fell over the edge. "_Fuck! You're beautiful when you cum Andy." _He kissed her deeply as he buried himself further inside her.

She needed it to be his turn. _"Sam, it's your turn. Don't hold back." S_he licked and nibbled on his neck.

He was so close as it was. He thrust harder and deeper into her several more times causing her to moan and gasp through another orgasm as he followed right behind her. She whispered encouraging words into his ear as he screamed her name and collapsed on top of her.

The long day and amazing sex quickly took their toll on both of them. Sam woke up several hours later with Andy wrapped around him. He smiled as he kissed her. They made love again, this time much slower.


End file.
